There Is The Force
by sivja
Summary: A young Jedi, D'has Moveck is unfortunate enough to be left on Coruscant after Order 66 had been enforced. He alone is left of the Jedi that tried to protect the younglings from the Clones and the Dark Lord's new aprentice, Anakin Skywalker.


In the time after the clone wars had ended.

The darkest hour of chronicled Jedi history had begun.

Lost was the Jedi Anakin Skywalker to the dark side and now he kills those whom had once been his brothers. D'has Moveck, a Jedi Knight is waiting for rescue on Coruscant, after an attack was raised against the Jedi temple. He must protect the younglings till the Jedi rescue arrives, but can he protect them as well as himself against the clone troopers led by Anakin who senses their presence.

This is but one story of the path Anakin took in the slaying of Jedi to fulfill the mantle of,

Darth Vader

Sith Lord...

I could sense it coming. I know that in a matter of hours maybe even minutes I will be gone, I will be one with the force. I didn't want to accept it, but how can you deny what you feel. We Jedi are being hunted, and worst the slaughter is once again being lead by one of our own. No, he's no longer a Jedi, the lost and fallen one, Anakin, he has betrayed us and now we are alone in the galaxy. I could not believe that it was him, but I saw it with my own eyes, I saw Anakin murder fellow Jedi. I could feel his anger his hate, and I felt woe for this lost Jedi, only pain like that could come from the dark side. I fear for what is coming, knowing that I shouldn't. I am a Jedi, I know better than this. I begin to repeat, there is peace, there is the force. It becomes a mantra for me there is peace, there is the force. There are screams all around me of Jedi and those that resist the power of the dark side, they were captured in the attack, and the rest of us went into hiding, we took shelter in this abandoned room, and in the excitement I didn't think of the fact that we are still too close to the battle. Hearing their agony my eyes fill with sorrow, I try to keep the tears from building to keep my vision clear, but that is my family out there falling to their deaths in pain, and I am waiting for it to find me. An explosion outside sends my heart racing, I am ready, yet eager, not now. I want to rush out there to fight by the side of my brothers, but I have to protect the younglings they are not strong enough to fight. They are strong in the force, some stronger than myself, but in a battle they would be slain, and the thought of that amalgamated with the death of the Jedi outside, brings me to tears and sadness washes over me. Focus, I have to center myself. Let the force flow through you, draw on its power, become one with the… I can't bring myself to complete the thought. Then in my mind I feel words rising and I hear them in a low voice "_you will be dead soon Jedi_." This did not come from me? It was from within the force but it was dark and I shudder, could this, be Darth Sidious, an attempt to put fear in the remaining Jedi? The younglings stir, is it possible they heard it as well. I turn my attention to the door. Focus, I reach out with the force beyond the door; outside it has become silent, I sense it, they're coming. Before they even break the door in my lightsaber is drawn and activated. The door caves and the clones rush in and open fire. Everything slows I am going to have to kill them. It had not been that long ago that I was fighting alongside the men of this army for the republic, and with a shift in power, all is forgotten, and they are now my enemy. We bled together for this republic, we died together, Jedi and clone alike, but now it is my blood they are after and I will not let them have it. Every blast is repelled. I have to protect them, the younglings; they're all we have left. I send a force wave at the front line, the ripple hurls them onto their backs. They may be elite soldiers, but I am still a Jedi and the force will be with me, always. I leap into the center of the barrage I have to parry blaster fire in air and a few well timed deflections redirects the shots back to their point of origin. I land wielding the blade in a spin arc severing limbs and heads. Moving quickly, I bring the blade across the chest of the clones still on the floor behind me. I have to end this now before more troops come. Extending out my reach with the force I relieve the remaining troopers of their weapons. Weaponless they charge me; their aim is to overwhelm me with sheer force of numbers. I soar into the air tossing the saber into them, steering the blade via the force to cut down every last of the clones. As I land I am already running back to the room and guiding my lightsaber back to my waiting hand. They fought alongside us in the wars, they should know the ways of the Jedi, they fought well, yet I believe were defeated all too easily. The younglings, I must make sure they were unharmed in the onslaught. Relief fills me; they are well, for now. I go over the battle and concern hits me. We must move the clone troopers had time to call in our position. I wasn't fast enough, more could be on the way. I have to gather up the younglings, "come on, we have to move, let's go."

A small group of Jedi and those who fight with them bound and gagged. Clone troopers have them surrounded and are about to execute them, Anakin Skywalker stands with them looking upon members of his former order with an emotion that had long been buried within him by their training and now unearthed by his new master, hatred. "It is time you all pay for what you have put me through. I will not be satisfied until I have killed all of you. You betrayed me, kept me from my true power. Now I shall have my revenge, for all that you have taken from the republic, from the people, and from me." His thoughts recollect his mother and her last words dying in his hands "_Ani_." The hatred swells in him. "I hate all of your kind, the Jedi; I shall find pleasure in watching you die. Kill them, kill them all." Anakin's last words resonate in the minds of the Jedi and sends sinister tremors through the force. They are afraid. The troopers open fire and don't stop until he gives the order to. "Trooper continue scanning the area ahead. I have something to tend to personally. Keep your men alert my old master is coming to save the day." Anakin grins as he turns away from the scene and walks off into the distance.

Walking down the alley ways to avoid the main streets is proving to be more difficult than I had assumed. The younglings maneuver through the narrow passage ways with what I asses to be ease, while I at this point can barely stand. "Hey kids um… how about we take a rest I seem to be a bit to big to go this way." They all laugh and I feel better. I could sense the worry within the group since we had abandoned our assumed compromised former location. The moment of levity is short-lived, two troopers turn the corner and our headed in are direction. My hand traces over the hilt of my lightsaber. I don't want to activate it in such a tight enclosure. But I will do what I must to keep them safe. I'm so focused on the troopers that I don't notice that one of the younglings has walked over to them. The two troopers stare the child down as he approaches. "You there, don't move." One of the troopers shouts at the youngling. They train their rifles on the child and he puts his hands up. I have to move now, before they kill him. I jump into the air flying in their direction, lightsaber burning. They turn to look at me and the youngling takes advantage of the distraction and force pushes them into the wall that flanks them. I stop my attack, they're out cold and I am impressed. "Good work young one, but you must be more careful." I look at him with as serious an expression that I can manage, and he looks back at me and smiles. We must survive this; I will not let us die here. "Come on, we have stood here long enough." We have to be fast can't risk another encounter with those clone troopers. I must find a suitable shelter for us to wait in. they will come and we will be saved.

"We have a fix on their location. They are still near the temple. They have fled to the lower sectors. We can't get an exact location on them due to the interference, but once you get down there you will be able to sense him, he knows you're coming. He'll be looking for you, Master Kenobi." "I hope that we do not arrive too late. I sense a disturbance in the force but as of now I can not determine its meaning." "May the force be with you Master Kenobi." "May the force be with us all, Bail, we are going to need its help these are dark times."

"We'll be safe here," I hope. The younglings are huddled together in one of the corners of the room I stand in the center waiting. Every few seconds I reach out through the force beyond the room and outside, still no one. "They will be here soon." I reassure them and myself, they have to. I begin to feel uneasy as the room seems to become darker; the children also begin to stir with discomfort. I try to walk toward them, but I can't move. There is an eerie dark laugh that begins to fill the room. Probing the force I sense the darkness outside the door, and then it explodes sending fragments of what once was a door into the room. In the now destroyed entryway he stands, the chosen one, a man that had once fought with me in the battle for the republic and had even saved my life it is, "_Anakin_"… The droids were overwhelming me, my light saber had been knocked from my hand and they were closing in for the kill. It seemed to be the end of me, when Anakin dropped down from the sky and with a wave of his hand he sent the droids flying through the air and offered me his hand helping me up from the dirt. With the impending threat averted I could will my lightsaber back to me, and we fought together, and we were victorious. I stare at that same man that saved me not but months ago, now as my enemy. The dark side changes all, and now my former allies seek to murder me. He is different, not only can I see it in the way he looks at me with malcontent, but I can sense the anger, the despair, and the agony that has twisted him into what I am to confront in mere moments. He stares at me his eyes burning with hatred, and an evil smirk crosses his face. I refocus, this is now, nothing is like it was then, I must protect the younglings. Activating my blade I charge at him as fast as I can, and he doesn't even move. That's when I notice the debris from the door flying toward me, I could push it away, but it might hit the younglings. Moving faster than I thought I could while wielding the blade and the force, I am able to repel the fragments sending them crashing to the floor. I finish off the last piece when I see his blue blade calling for my head. I roll out of the way as he comes striking down barely missing me. I turn my energies inward, filling with the force I attempt to push him back, but he breaks through and brings his metal arm across to intersect my face. The impact of his mechanical fist sends me hurtling to the floor, hard. Raising his lightsaber, he plans to stab down impaling me on that blue blade. I turn and sweep kick for his legs, but he only flips back evading the hit. A pause in the fight, is he waiting for me to act? Then I feel it, fear, it comes rushing at me. He's doing this, "how could you do this," he smiles. "You know nothing of the pain they've caused me, you will suffer." I now feel as if I am drowning, it's getting harder to breathe. He steps in closer I can hardly hear what he says, but I assume it's "_you're going to die D'has_." No, I won't accept it, not yet, not now. I manage to cut my lightsaber at him, he jumps back and he has lost his hold over me. He's testing my resolve. "You won't win this, I am going to protect them. You won't pass, the force is with me." He laughs loudly. "I am the force." I rush him to resume my assault, and he sends a rush of dark power that rips the lightsaber from my hand. Grabbing me by the throat with his mechanical hand, he lifts me off the ground, and once again I am deprived of air. Gasping I struggle to free myself from his metal grip, but it is to no avail, I am fading away. "Anakin, you're killing me." He tightens his grip around my neck as he screams. "Don't call me by that name! You don't know me Jedi!" He tosses me to the floor and I slide into a wall. Unexpectedly one of the younglings runs toward Anakin, the same one that attacked the two troopers in the alley. "Don't," I say it in a muffled cough because that's the only way I can say anything now. Anakin turns to face the child burning his blade through the body of the once prominent youngling, leaving the boy in two symmetrical halves on the floor. I can do nothing but watch as he cuts them down with that accursed blue blade. The last youngling runs for the exit, but Anakin pulls him back toward his swinging lightsaber with the force and in air the child is decapitated. He has killed them, the younglings had no chance of survival. I can't believe it, they're all dead. "They were just children." "They were Jedi." He replies as if it justifies the murder of these children. "You've become a monster Anakin." "Not a monster, I'm a Sith, the order left me with no other choice and now they suffer for it." I feel the hatred swell in me, I've had sensations of anger, but never did I want to kill someone in pure rage before now. I struggle not to embrace it, hatred leads to the dark side. Anakin smirks, can he sense the conflict within me? "There is power in the dark side, but you D'has will never wield it, no Jedi, you will suffer the same fate as your younglings." I endeavored to resist it, the power that lies in my rage but it can no longer be contained. I feel it as it distends and rises to the surface and it fills me, the dark side of the force and all its power, I unleash it, I will kill him. "It is time they all pay for the pain they afforded me, I will save her, they won't stop me, it is time they die." His words send me over the edge and there is no going back. "No!" a primal roar reverberates from me, I will kill him, he must die. As I run to him, I will my lightsaber to me, ignite it and bring the blade crashing down from over head onto him. His blade is waiting, and meets the strike, but he wasn't expecting so much force behind the attack and it throws him off balance. I seize the opportunity, and let free all of my rage and I focus it into killing him with one final thrust of the blade. "Die." I lunge right for his heart, but I can't make contact, he's pushing against me, I push back with all I have but it isn't enough. Looking at him with hate my mind traverses back to the recent past, "_give me your hand D'has_," he saved me, Anakin Skywalker was my friend, and fellow Jedi, I must stop him, but not like this. I fell into the dark side and for that I have to answer. His blade cuts across my abdomen and I am flung into the wall. He raises his hand and the wall begins to buckle and he collapses the ceiling on top of me. It's over, the end and I am no better than him, knowing that I have betrayed them as well, I will die.

"Wait here." Before the pilot has a chance to respond Obi-Wan is already gone. He drops down from the transport just outside their perimeter, moving with Jedi speed he runs, probing the force searching for a sign of life. There is a small flicker just beyond the temple, a Jedi, am I too late? The life is fading, I must reach it before it goes out. I pick up the pace, and then I sense it danger and it is just ahead and in abundance. Clone troopers over a dozen all armed with heavy blasters, and they're using scanners? The clone troopers are trained well and if I were to go against them in these numbers, I would prevail but it would take time and that is a luxury I don't have, however there is always an alternative to brute force, you must explore the area and take what they have and turn it to your advantage, not just rush in lightsaber burning and ready to brawl Anakin would… I attach a force tendril to one of the officer's utility belts and in it, as always there is a thermal detonator, I activate it. The explosion kills more than half of them and before the dust has settled my lightsaber is burning; then in an instant extinguished and they have been dealt with. I move to destroy the remaining scanners, but they are not working? If the scanners are ineffective, how did they plan to locate the hidden Jedi here on Coruscant? The life, it has gone out. I won't let these Jedi die. The life, I sensed it from within this room, the younglings they're all dead, killed by a lightsaber? The disturbance, Anakin, no. There beneath the ruble D'has is still alive.

I open my eyes, and I can't believe that I am not dead, until I see him, Master Obi-Wan "Kenobi." "D'has be still you're fine now, you were unconscious when I found you but you were still able to call out to me through the force." He didn't kill me, why was I still alive? "D'has Anak… he left you for dead." He can't say his name; I understand it they were close, master and apprentice, and brothers, so I do the same. "He killed them, every last one of the younglings. They're all dead, because of him. No, because of me, I failed them, I failed us all." I want to tell him of my encounter with the dark side, but I fear what he will say. Obi-Wan Kenobi has already lost many close to him because of the power of dark side. "You didn't fail anyone, because of you, we have saved the others. There were still living Jedi around you, you found them and lead me to them through the force, you saved them D'has. You were always good at finding people D'has." He sounds so confident in me, if he only knew how close I came to becoming the very evil that we Jedi vow to protect against, he would be ready to sentence me, and I would be expelled from the order, if these were different times. "Don't worry everything will be fine D'has." I want to believe him but I am a Jedi that has felt the dark side within me, where do I go from here? "I have been tempted as well D'has Moveck. The important thing is that you learn not to give into it." He leaves me with the other Jedi that are recovering from having been hiding for hours; they're all Padawans most of the Masters and Knights were slain off world, only a few remain here. The Jedi, reduced to this, was it their plan all along, to make us enemies of the republic, frightened and weak, as we await death at the hand of our prophesied savior. I fade away thinking of what might have been if Anakin had not fallen, and I descend into my dreams.

I am stirred to wake by fear and screams. The humming of a lightsaber forces me to open my eyes and I see it, the blue blade of the chosen one, the hope of the Jedi, Anakin Skwalker. "You played your part well Jedi, just as my master foresaw it, so have you lead me to the remaining Jedi. I made you believe you were dead, I made you feel the power of the dark side, you touched it, there's no going back embrace it and your death. No, he used me, that's why I am here, he let me live. Then I have failed them, but I will not die here. I open my hand willing my lightsaber to me. "There is always redemption, Anakin." "You're pretty good at that, you must lose that thing often." I arc my blade toward his face, he dodges it. "You were just a pawn in my Master's plans." "Yeah, and what are you?" "This time you will die Jedi." He lifts the bed that I am kneeling in to the ceiling; I roll off just in time. His blade comes after me and I feel a quick searing pain across my back. I have to focus, he comes at me again with a high over head arc, this time I am ready for it, but not for what he says. The two blades join and burn against each other. "I am going to enjoy killing you Moveck, almost as much as killing the younglings you thought you could protect from me." I can feel it, the rage just below the surface wanting to be unleashed once again. No, I will not give in to this again. "I am a Jedi, I am a knight of the order." This catches him off guard and I force push him away and he stumbles back. I focus, calming myself with the force I quiet the rages inside me allowing the force to flow through me, I let go and it directs my actions. I leap above him and come diving down with a powerful strike. He's quick, his blade is there waiting to meet mine. "I am noble, and one with the force. These are all things you gave up on." He throws me into the air breaking through the walls and sending me outside; I right my self and fall gently back to the ground awaiting his attack. Then I notice them the bodies of all the Jedi that were with me, he killed them all, there aren't any troopers around he had done it alone. He throws the fallen wreckage at me, but this time there is no one to protect, and I can push back. He diverts the oncoming bombardment of debris and sends it exploding into the ground, and I lead in with a lunging attack. "You're treacherous, vile, weak, and worst of all a Sith." "No!" He screams, I have him right where I… before I can finish the thought and my attack, I am rendered motionless and in immense pain, cold phantom hands rend my neck, my body is coursing with dark energy and my blood slows, I am dying. My lightsaber drops from my hand I can no longer hold onto it. He releases me from his grip, and as I fall he wills my lightsaber to his metal hand. No, not now not like this, I won't let it. He activates my blade and it burns in his hand. I can beat him, I am a Jedi, and the Jedi must defeat the Sith. He walks to me. I focus, I have to beat him, there is peace, there is the force. He reaches back and drives the green blade of my light saber through my heart and I am with the force, the mantra, there is peace, there is the force…

Obi-Wan Kenobi stands in the cockpit of the transport with the pilot as they speed to the Padme's apartment. He looks troubled as he stares back. "No, turn around we have to go back." "But sir we are almost there." "Now, as fast as you can." It was all a farce to lead Anak… him to the remaining Jedi on Corusant. The scanners didn't work they needed D'has to find them. He has been manipulating us from the beginning, and we played right into it. How could I not see it before, is the dark side's hold that great? D'has don't give up I'm coming. Obi-Wan leaps from the transport lightsaber in hand, only to find that he has arrived late, the Jedi are all dead. D'has' mangled body lies in the center of all the ruin. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi falls to D'has' side and picks up his lightsaber. Anakin Skywalker is no more. There is only "Vader." Laughter fills the air around him as Obi-Wan laments the fallen Knight. He gathers himself and reaches into the force to calm the sorrow. "There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the force.

The end.


End file.
